Love In A Elevator TRADUCTION
by LoveKlaine23
Summary: Traduction. Est-ce que le baiser de Klaine ne voulait vraiment rien dire? Est-ce que Blaine a encore des sentiments pour Kurt? Est-ce que Klaine a une chance se réunir ? Un petit OS sur les événements suivant le baiser de Kurt et Blaine dans l'épisode 5 de la saison 6, The Hurt Locker Part 2 (spoilers)


**Note Traductrice: Je vous retrouve tous aujourd'hui avec une nouvelle traduction (eh oui j'adore les traduction) de MysticNight. Cette fiction comporte du lemon et des spoilers de l'épisode 5 de la saison 6 donc si vous ne voulez pas avoir de spoilers ne lisez pas. Pour ceux qui lisent "Le coup de foudre" et qui se demande quand le prochain chapitre sera en ligne je vous réponds que je viens de le commencer donc il sera en ligne en fin de semaine (je pense)**

**Je vous met le lien de la fic original ici: s/11013123/1/Love-In-An-Elevator**

**Note de l'auteur: C'est ma première fanfic, inspiré par la scène de Klaine dans l'ascenseur du 6x05. Un spécial merci à kellyb321. Allez voir sa fiction inspiré des Warblers. Crowed House. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce One Shot ! Les commentaires sont les bienvenus! :D**

Quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit lentement, Blaine observait profondément les yeux de Kurt , recherchant un indice pour savoir si le baiser passionné qu'ils avaient partagés tous les deux signifiait quelques chose. Kurt à bout de souffle de leur baiser, fixait Blaine, se perdant dans ses yeux noisettes. Les deux hommes avaient convenu que s'il s'embrassaient c'était seulement pour être libéré de l'ascenseur, cependant il était évident que ce n'était pas le cas.

Blaine posa rapidement, doucement sa main sur la nuque de Kurt, l'attirant rapidement dans un autre baiser. Kurt fut pris par surprise quand les lèvres chaudes et humides de Blaine s'écrasant contre les siennes à nouveau, sa langue envahissant chaque centimètre de sa bouche.

Kurt se demandait si Sue les regardait encore, mais il s'en foutait car Blaine, son Blaine le serrait , ne voulant pas le lâcher. Cependant il y avait le problème des portes ouvertes de l'ascenseur. Kurt jeta la hideuse JigSue qui les regardaient hors de l'ascenseur, ce qui provoqua la fermeture des portes de nouveau. Enfin seul, Blaine espèrent qu'ils pourraient reprendre là ou ils s'étaient arrêter.

"Blaine...mais je pensais que... nous avions dit...que c'était pour sortir d'ici ?" Marmonna Kurt pendant que Blaine déposait lentement des baisers sur tout le long de son doux cou en porcelaine. A chaque baiser, Kurt poussait un gémissement, il réalisa que Blaine avait ignoré sa déclaration. Quand les baisers arrivèrent à sa clavicule, Kurt sentit les mains de Blaine le long du bas de son dos, tirant le débardeur noir incroyablement serré de son pantalon bleu et rouge. A ce moment là, Kurt leva la tête de Blaine jusqu'à la sienne et captura ses lèvres voluptueuses, sa langue léchant énergiquement les lèvres de Blaine.

Ne voulant pas perdre l'amour de sa vie à nouveau, Kurt approfondit encore la baiser, haletant, allongé sur le plancher ou il s'était allongé en espérant que Blaine le suive quand il l'attira. Leurs langues continuaient à se toucher, faisant ainsi une érection à leurs membres, se frottant à l'autre à travers du mince tissu de leur pantalon. Pendant ce temps, Blaine décida de retirer la chemise turquoise de Kurt, l'arrachant et le jetant dans l'ascenseur, suivit par le débardeur qu'il avait enlevé rapidement. Leur baiser fut momentanément rompu quand Kurt décida de retirer la chemise à carreau rouge et blancs de Blaine, suivit de son maillot.

Peu de paroles furent prononcées, Kurt a rapidement enlevé le pantalon de Blaine, suivit par le sien. Dès que Kurt ne l'eut plus, Blaine se jeta sur lui, le clouant au sol de l'ascenseur, continuant à poser des baisers, sur sa délicate poitrine. Quand les lèvres de Blaine atteignirent les tétons roses de Kurt, il commença à en grignoter un tout en pinçant l'autre. Chaque fois que les dents de Blaine mordait la peau de Kurt, Kurt gémissait en extase, bougeant ses hanches contre celles de Blaine, permettant à leurs sexes d'entrer en collision brièvement avec l'autre, au travers du boxer. Quand les baisers furent déposer vers le haut de ses boxers, Kurt décida d'échanger les rôles et retourna au dessus de Blaine.

Kurt était déterminé à récupérer l'amour de sa vie et quelle meilleure façon que de montrer à Blaine comment il a besoin de lui, le désirait en prenant une position de dominance. Avant la rupture, Blaine avait toujours pris soin de Kurt, en particulier dans la chambre à coucher. Kurt était en haut dans certaine occasion, mais c'était généralement le rôle de Blaine. Pas encore, du moins pas cette fois-ci, cela n'allait pas être le cas. Avec Blaine sur le dos, Kurt commença à recouvrir Blaine de baisers, retournant d'abord à ses lèvres, les caressant doucement, appréciant le goût et la sensation de son véritable amour, il commença à traîner ses lèvres le long du torse de Blaine jusqu'à son boxer, Blaine gémit profondément quand Kurt utilisa ses dents pour lui enlever son boxer. Kurt retourna lentement sa bouche vers la lancinante queue de Blaine, mais pas avant d'attraper la bouteille de lubrifiant que Sue avait placé dans le panier de pique-nique en forme de cœur.

Kurt enroula ses lèvres chaudes autour de la pointe de la queue de Blaine, engloutissant lentement la longueur de Blaine et profitant de son goût. Pendant que Kurt montait et descendait sur Blaine, il inséra doucement son index à l'intérieur de Blaine, provoquant un gémissement de celui qui commençait lentement à pousser Kurt près de l'orgasme. Après l'insertion de deux autres doigts, les gémissements de Blaine ont augmenter, ils étaient plus profonds et plus forts, ce qui le faisait poussé plus rapidement dans la bouche de Kurt. Quand Kurt commença à faire une gorge profonde à Blaine, le rythme de ses coups s'accéléra, suivit peu après par des jets chauds de Blaine se déversant dans la gorge de Kurt et gémissant plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Dès que Blaine eut fini, Kurt glissa sa bite doucement en Blaine et commença à pousser en avant, en regardant les yeux noisettes de Blaine s'assombrirent et se remplirent de convoitise. Kurt commença à presser le pas, se fourrant plus profondément en Blaine, remplissant chaque centimètre de lui. A chaque poussée, Blaine devenait dur à nouveau, plus dur qu'il était avant, alors que Kurt jouissait en lui. Blaine leva les yeux vers les yeux bleus océan de Kurt, voyant quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps: de l'amour, de la passion, du désir. Quand l'orientation et la respiration de Kurt redevinrent normales, c'était seulement quelques secondes après qu'il soit venu en Blaine. A sa grande surprise, Blaine jouit à nouveau comme Kurt l'avait fait, en marquant son beau âme sœur de porcelaine jusqu'à ce que Kurt s'effondre sur lui.

Pendant quelques instants, les garçons étaient là dans l'ascenseur, se tenant encore sans rien dire. Kurt tourna doucement sa tête, se perdant lentement dans ses yeux noisettes. "Blaine je t'aime, plus que les mots ne peuvent le dire. Je sais que nous avions convenu que notre baiser ne signifierait rien, comme nous devions le faire afin de sortir de cet ascenseur, mais je me mentirais à moi même si je prétendrais que c'est vrai. J'ai regretté tous les jours de t'avoir quitté après que tu ait quitté New York. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je le ferais. Je sais que tu es avec Dave maintenant, mais cela ne signifie pas que je vais cesser de me battre pour t'avoir. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, peu importe ce qu'il se passe" Blaine se tourna vers lui, apportant leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser.

"Kurt, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours. Depuis le jour ou tu as chanté Blackbird pendant le temps des Warblers. Aujourd'hui c'était plus qu'incroyable ! Je mentirais aussi si je disais que ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui ne signifie rien pour moi. Cependant, j'ai besoin de trier mes sentiments pour toi, pour Dave. Quand tu m'as quitté à New York, tu as détruit mon cœur, ma capacité de ressentir quelque chose pour un autre. Dave m'a lentement aidé à surmonter ma douleur, mes craintes d'être trahi et à nouveau, détruit par quelqu'un avec qui j'ai grandit. Bien que je vais probablement en finir avec Dave aujourd'hui, il n'y aucune garantie que nous allons nous remettre ensemble. J'ai besoin de temps pour guérir, mais aussi pour comprendre tes déclarations d'amour à travers tes actions, je ne peux pas ravoir ce type de rupture avec toi."

Les larmes coulaient sur les visages des deux garçons. Bien que les mots de Blaine faisaient mal, Kurt avait compris et savait qu'il méritait chaque mot après l'enfer qu'il avait fait vivre à Blaine. Quand Kurt tourna pour faire de nouveau face à Blaine, ce dernier essuya les larmes de Kurt, chuchotant "Je t'aime" avant que les garçons entremêlant leur corps ensemble.


End file.
